Super Smash Flash 2
Super Smash Flash 2, commonly abbreviated SSF2, is an upcoming Adobe Flash Player 10 fangame, developed by Cleod9 Productions and published by McLeodGaming. It is the direct and official sequel of the famous fangame Super Smash Flash. The game is loosely based on the Super Smash Bros. series, especially on the last game entry: Super Smash Bros. Brawl; featuring many characters from the said series and game, such as Mario, Link, and Kirby. However, the flash game is not a clone of Super Smash Bros. Brawl due to the fact that it features third party characters, such as Lloyd and Mega Man, anime characters such as Ichigo Kurosaki and Son Goku, fan characters Blade and Blue, and two original characters: Azrael and Spikeman. NOTE: Since this game is still under development, not all is 100% confirmed. Gameplay The following explanation is based on the gameplay of the demo:''http://www.mcleodgaming.com/games.php Super Smash Flash 2's gameplay is very similar to the official Super Smash Bros. games. Unlike most traditional 2D fighting games, each character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage is accumulated and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the weaker the character is, and the easier it is for them to be KO'd by being knocked off the stage. The controls are more different than its predecessor. Now, for default, the controls are switched. The A, S, D, and W key now work for Player 1 while the arrow keys go to a second player. These keys are used to move the character around, jump and crouch. However the O and P keys still remain in the P-1 possession using: O key for special attacks (or activate Final Smash), P key for standard attacks, I key for shield and 1 key for taunt; while for P-2 uses Numpad 1 for special attacks (or activate Final Smash), Numpad 2 for standard attacks, Numpad 3 for shield and Numpad 4 for taunt. Players are allowed to customize controls in the menu. Matches can be played in either Time mode, Stock mode, or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd or self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins, and should two or more players accumulate the same amount of points, there will a Sudden Death match to determine the winner. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all their lives, they are out of the game, and the match's conclusion is reached when there is only one player left standing. Almost every mechanic missing from Super Smash Flash is added to Super Smash Flash 2, making it more similar to Brawl rather than to its predecessor. Characters The characters are the fighters that ''brawl in Super Smash Flash 2, representing the universe in which they belong. Each character has a number of special attacks, standard attacks and an unique special move called a "Final Smash". There are 2 types of characters: the Starter Characters, which are accessible from the beginning, and the Unlockable Characters, which are accessible only after being unlocked via completing some tasks. This list is a compilation of the characters in Super Smash Flash 2 that have been confirmed to appear as playable characters, with a total of 45. http://www.mcleodgaming.com/ssf2sprites They are listed in alphabetical order and shaded cells denote unlockable characters according to the current SSF2 FAQ. Only three characters from the past game do not return: Young Link, InuYasha and Mr. Incredible. Also Mega Man X was meant to return; however, he was replaced with the real Mega Man; which has sparked some controversy regarding whether Mega Man should be regarded as a newcomer or veteran. They all might return as Expansion Characters. Expansion characters The expansion characters are optional playable characters not available as a normal characters and, thus, need to be downloaded into the game. This kind of characters are treated in the Super Smash Flash 2 Expansions Forumshttp://ssf2expansion.yforum.biz/forum.htm. With this concept, many characters that didn't get into the SSF2 roster, may be added to the content of many people. Game Modes Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows The story mode for SSF2 is entitled The Flash Of Shadows and it is a downloadable extension that will work for the EXE version (downloadable version) of the game. The mode is developed by some SSF2 Devs known as The Flash Of Shadows Writers, led by Suliboy. The other devs that contribute are Brave_Shyguy, ElvisDitto, Ganon, maxmatsu, Read Reaper, RoyMaster4, Stark Lump, Sirtopia and TheSilenceOfNoOne. The story is about the group of heroes' struggle to defeat the Shadowy Man named Umbra and his minions known as the "CuBots". Like Brawl, you will can unlock secret characters by allowing them to join your party. Adventure Mode As a downloadable extension, The Flash Of Shadows won't be available for the browser version of SSF2. Instead, there will be a standard Adventure Mode similar to SSF's Adventure Mode but considerably larger and with more stages; however, none of them are known at the moment. This game mode will be also availaible for the EXE version. Classic Mode Classic Mode returns this time with more stages and new bonuses. You fight a random order of characters while progressing through this mode and at the end, Master Hand. On hard difficulty, you fight Crazy Hand at the same time. No stages have been confirmed yet. All-Star Mode The All-Star Mode is an unlockable game mode obtained when all the secret characters are unlocked. You fight all 45 characters in their respective series. Just like in Brawl, you fight them as one series then move on to the next. The order of the series' is unknown as of now. Multi-Man Brawl Multi-Man Brawl is a single-player mode which appears in Super Smash Flash 2. It challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible, under various pretenses, before falling from the stage, self-destructing, or being killed. It is not confirmed if the opponents will again be Melee's Fighting Shadow Team or if there will be a different team like Brawl's Fighting Alloy Team. These are the multiple options you can choose in Multi-Man Brawl: *'10-Man Brawl' *'100-Man Brawl' *'3-Minute Brawl' *'15-Minute Brawl' *'Endless Brawl' *'Cruel Brawl' *'Burly Brawl' (it is unknown if this mode will return) Events Events have been confirmed for inclusion. They are open for anyone to make, and expand beyond Brawl to minigames and such with a specific objective the player must achieve in order to complete the event. Events include different characters, stages, and items. Most of the time, they tell stories. Brawl Brawl is the standard fighting mode for the game. The first thing you must do after clicking it is select your character. To select the character you want, click and drag the circle with you player number on it to the character's face you want. You can also tint your character(s) to different colors. Once the characters are selected, you may decide how difficult you want the foe's AI to be. Below each CPU, there is a slider that lets you select the CPU's difficulty. The further right the slider, the more difficult the CPU. Nine is the highest level of difficulty. In the top of the character select screen there is a large gray bar that says "-man KO test!" If you click that bar, another screen pops up. In this menu you can decide how long the match will be, and/or how many lives you get. You can also determine the damage ratio, (a value that multiplies with knockback that changes the distance a foe is thrown by attacks), the item frequency (how often items appear), the start damage (how much damage you start out with), and whether or not to display the player number above characters' heads at all times. In the top right corner of the options screen there is a circular button with a gamepad on it. If you click that button, another screen pops up. Here you can decide what controls you want to use. If you are playing against someone else, you can decide what their controls will be too. To change their controls, click the players' number, then click on the name of the command you would like to change. Then press the key you want to trigger that action. You can set up controls for up to four people, and up and jump may be mapped to the same key. Once you are done, click back to return to the character select screen. Once everything is set up the way you want, click "GO!". After you have everything set up the way you want it, you must pick a stage. Hover over the small boxes to see a bigger preview of the stages on the right. You simply have to click on the stage you want and then you're ready to fight. All 45 characters have a brief entrance animation before the match begins during the 3 second countdown. The difference between this mode and the Melee mode of Super Smash Flash is that now secret characters can be unlocked by playing a certain number of matches. Star Snag Brawl Star Snag Brawl is an unlockable VS. game mode that is similar to New Super Mario Bros.' "Mario vs. Luigi" 2P game mode. It was created by itsameSMB. Your goal in a Star Snag Brawl is to get the highest collection score of all of the combatants before the time limit is up. To do this, you must collect items called big stars. You start out with 0-5 big stars (depending on the handicap; 3 is the default) and you can get more by grabbing them when they appear or stealing them from other players (hence Star Snag). Final Form Brawl Final Form Brawl is another possible unlockable VS. game mode in which all the Final Forms in the game will fight each other as if they were normal characters. Characters without Final Forms (including Semi-Final Forms) will not be selectable in this mode. Unlike Brawl mode, Final Forms will have neither a Final Form Bar nor such high knockback resistance and damage dealout. Stages A stage is an arena where battles take place. Some stages have hazards to add uniqueness and complexity. Listed below are stages that have been confirmed to appear in the game. *Battlefield *Castle Wily *Dream Land *Final Destination *Galaxy Tours *Green Hill Zone *Hueco Mundo *Hyrule Temple *Jungle Hijinx *Konoha Village *Mario Circuit *Mushroom Kingdom II: Subcon *Online Practice Stage *Sector Z *Tower of Salvation *Twilight Town *Unnamed grassy stage, presumably from the MOTHER universe. Stage Builder This mode let you create your own stages using different themes. It also includes hazards such as spikes, conveyor belts, springs, etc. It is unknown at this time when it will be added. Items Items are weapons that characters grab from the foreground and use to attack, affect their status or protect them. Below is a list of all items in the demo. Normal Items Some items come from the Super Smash Bros. series, and others come from the McLeodGaming series. They appear randomly in the stages or inside of crates, barrels, capsules or party balls. These items have been confirmed and are featured in the current SSF2 Demo and/or the DOJO!!: *Beam Sword *Bob-omb *Capsule (normal and explosive) *Cucco *E-Tank *Exploding Tag *Fan *Food *Heart Container *Home-Run Bat *Maxim Tomato *Smash Ball Poké Balls The game will feature Poké Balls that were absent from the past game. When thrown, it will release a randomly chosen Pokémon to aid the player; however, the Pokémon released can sometimes be useless. So far, these Pokémon have been confirmed: *Charizard *Chikorita *Delibird *Gligar *Hitmonlee *Koffing Assist Trophies A feature new to Brawl, Assist Trophies will make an appearance in SSF2; it consists of grabbing a capsule-like trophy to summon a random guest character, and simliar to Pokémon, the summoned character will aid the player that summoned him/her and attack the opponents. Only two Assist Trophy characters have been confirmed so far: *Bandana Dee *Light Yagami *Rock Lee Battle Cards A completely new feature coming directly from the Kingdom Hearts series, the Battle Cards can cause a singular effect on the player who grab it. Most notably, some work in a similar way to Assist Trophies, with the difference only Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters can be summoned, this characters also have unique features that neither Pokémon or Assist Trophies have. There are four different colored-cards but it is "presumed" there is fifth color. There is only one character confirmed: *Genie Trophies It has been confirmed that there will be random appearance trophies, similar to Melee and Brawl's, and 3 trophies for each character (most likely). It is not certain what trophies there will be. There is a trophy compilation with content not publicly described here: *Trophy's List 1 *Trophy’s List 2 *Trophy’s List 3 Note these links' trophies are outdated. Development During the release of the first Super Smash Flash in 2006, Nintendo announced the development of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the third installment of the series. Viewing the demands of people and the big popularity of his first game, Greg McLeod (Cleod9) decided to make a new Super Smash Flash game loosely based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, crowning it the appropriate name of Super Smash Flash 2. Cleod9 made this announcement on the McLeodGaming Forums so its members could provide him with sprites, effects, and sounds to make his new game. For the Christmas of 2007, Cleod9 released the first ever playable demo. A trailer was later released to project the game's existence to non-McLeodGaming Forums members. A DOJO!! http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/ was also released to provide info on characters, stages, and many other things relating to Super Smash Flash 2. Since Super Smash Bros. Brawl hadn't been released in that moment, Cleod9 developed his own mechanisms of the game, just like the ground Smash Ball. Many other mechanisms were implemented with the released of newer and better demos after Super Smash Bros. Brawl was released. Wii Compatibility Cleod9 has confirmed that he is attempting Wii Web browser (Internet Channel) compatibility with Wiimote. Thus far, no demos have accomplished this feat yet, however it is currently possible to play with a USB keyboard on the Wii. Differences from the original Super Smash Flash 2 also improved many things and errors from the first Super Smash Flash retaining few mechanisms but fixing some others. *Characters (including veterans) have gained eight different standard attacks (a standard combo, three strong attacks, three smash attacks, and a dash attack), four different special moves, and an unique Final Smash. *Characters can protect themselves by shielding. *Characters can perform taunts. *Characters can pummel and throw in 4 different directions. *Characters can grab on to stages, ledges, and use ledge attacks. *Characters' attack can no longer deal damage almost to 50%+ per hit. *Certain characters can now use tether recoveries. Ex. Link, Samus,Zero etc. *Wall jumping has been implemented. *Air dodging and sidestep dodging have been implemented. *Tints have been implemented. *On-Screen Appearances have been added. *Revival platforms have been added (each character has an unique revival platform that represents something from their own universe). *The Camera is no longer in a single angle and it doesn't only follow P-1 anymore. *Stage angles can be controlled while paused. *Contains exclusive and/or edited sprites' animations. Ex. Mario, Kirby, etc. *The Stage Clear glitch method, along with many other glitches, have been removed. *More P-1 Modes and Vs. Modes have been added, some were improved. *A completely new Adventure Mode mechanism has been implemented. *Trophies have been added. *Stage Builder has been added. References External Links *SSF2 section of McLeodGaming Forums *Super Smash Flash 2 Teaser Trailer *Super Smash Flash 2 Info *Cleod-9 account in Newgrounds *McLeodGamingOfficial account in YouTube Category:McLeodGaming Games